


Unstoppable

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Best Friends, Bonding, Coming of Age, Falling In Love, Friendship is Magic, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Ice Skating, Inspiration, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Role Reversal, Sibling Bonding, Teen Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: Ever since that intervention, Yuuri's little bud began to blossom, slowly. He was talking with Yuuko and Takeshi, and Mari was giving him her support while she puked into a barf bag. What Yuuri needed right now was company, and Minako was happy to see that he wasn't pushing anybody away.There had been many nights where Yuuri just wanted to distance himself from the world, but he always came running back to enjoy the company of those he held dear. If anything, seeing a lost sheep return home was perhaps the greatest thing that Minako could see as Yuuri's teacher and lifelong friend.*told through Minako's P.O.V.*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fic by a good pal's request. He wanted to read more long-haired Viktor and little Yuuri since we talk about it sometimes.
> 
> I'm doing this from a different p.o.v. I've never done a fic through Minako's eyes before, and I think it'll be interesting to see how the story would be told through a wiser set of eyes.

The Junior Division was just beginning when Minako rolled down the car window, letting in a trickle of light from a passing lamppost. Huddled in the front passenger seat was a dozing Mari, chest barely rising and falling under her thick coat and scarf. Her breath fogged up the glass, and Mari readjusted her head before it slid off the headrest and bumped into the side window. Snuggled in the back with squishy blankets and using each other as pillows, Yuuri, Yuuko, and Takeshi each had matching nose bubbles as they cuddled for warmth. With Yuuri in the middle and wearing the thickest jacket, Yuuko had one arm as her pillow while Takeshi hugged the other as if it was his plush toy. Yuuri, apparently, didn't mind the situation one bit. He just nuzzled his neck lower into his jacket and kept his friends company on that frosty morning.

Minako readjusted the rear-view mirror, taking a moment to appreciate the silence and sweet lull that had kept her company for hours. Sipping her third cup of coffee, Minako's hand trembled as it placed the empty cup back down into the cup holder. She needed another cup soon, and she had at least three more hours before the final destination was in sight. Gulping, Minako remembered to pull the car window up as the cold sunk its teeth into her arm. Mari sneezed, mumbling something about snowmen and evil witches wandering throughout the night. Yuuko was quiet as a mouse while Yuuri's soft snores were the melody to Yuuko's silence. Right on cue, Takeshi's bass of a snore rumbled throughout the car, knocking Mari awake. Slipping her headphones on, Mari gave a weak wave to Minako before sinking back to sleep.

 _It must be nice to be young._ Minako plowed through a fresh coat of snow.  _Surrounded by those you care for._ Minako's eyes flickered back to the rear-view mirror, and little Yuuri was reflected in her eyes. How long has it been since Minako last saw a competition before her eyes? Granted, a Junior Division was a bit foreign to her, but her prized pupil was going to be waltzing across the center stage with his chest puffed with pride and determination. At least, that was better than the trembling, pale little Yuuri that was in her mind that was scared of his own reflection. Sighing between her teeth, Minako turned on her turn signal and cruised to the next lane as the long stretch of road in front of her melted into the woods.

 _"Entering a competition might not be so bad,"_ Minako had told Yuuri during a ballet lesson one afternoon. It was for extra practice, of course. Yuuri was a little dazed from the school day and from the ballet lesson, but at least he could go to the local ice rink to hangout with Takeshi and Yuuko. That little thought didn't go unnoticed by Minako, and she had seen the boy's skates peek from his sports bag many times before. Besides, how different was the ice compared to a studio floor? You danced in both occasions, and they were both sports. If anything, Minako wanted to see how Yuuri would react.

 _"What was that?"_ An honest reaction. Yuuri lifted his head as he pulled off his ballet slippers.

Minako cocked her head, a sly grin hidden behind a nice smile.  _"You've been going down to the local rink for a few years now, am I right?"_

 _"You are."_ Yuuri rolled onto his back to tug off his left ballet slipper.

_"I heard that there's this Junior Division coming up. You've probably heard about it."_

_"Yuuko is crazy for it."_ A childish glint in Yuuri's eyes as he remembered the raw passion and intensity that kept bursting out of Yuuko that day at school. She had a little twirl in her skips, and Takeshi and him had to play as guards before Yuuko accidently smacked somebody with her gesturing hands. Yuuri never forgot the look in her eyes when she talked about the skating, the idols that she looked up to, and the fat gold medal that she could see her reflection in. Of course, Takeshi coughed that Yuuko's eyes would turn into bronze medals if she kept this up, and that earned the boy a smack and a chase while Yuuri tried to calm Yuuko down.

Yuuri sunk back into reality when he noticed that Minako was staring at him with this curious look. She had her face rested against the palm of her hand as she leaned against the ballet studio's doorway. Some sort of flyer or ad was rolled up and squished in her other hand, and Minako's eyes ignited with a flame.

_"About that. I was wondering if you were up for a challenge."_

_History does make itself,_ Minako thought before taking a quick glance back to see how her passengers were doing. Takeshi was beginning to stir under his blanket, and Yuuko was beginning to wake up. Yuuri somewhat managed to land his face onto his lap, and Takeshi was using his friend's back as a makeshift pillow. Beside Minako, Mari was pale and out cold, probably still trying to recover from her motion sickness. Perhaps, she was still sick and was fighting not to vomit. Either way, Minako was grateful that there weren't any accidents.

Within three hours, Minako somehow managed to get the car into a parking lot in front of one of the designated competition rinks. Anybody dead? Only Minako's eyes and spirit. Was everyone okay? Mari was still pale, and she clutched her barf bag tightly ever since she woke up an hour ago. Did everyone sleep okay? Yuuko had a nice sleep, Yuuri had an okay sleep, and Takeshi commented he felt like he was sleeping on a cloud.

"I don't think my back counts as a cloud," Yuuri mumbled when Takeshi tore out of Minako's car and trekked through the thick snow to go the restroom. Even in dreams, bodily functions had their own little alarm clocks and Takeshi's inner alarm clock was screaming to find a restroom. Minako slid out of her car and waited for the rest to get out before she locked her vehicle and trekked through the snow to civilization. Upon entering the competition building, Minako made a beeline to the coffee maker that was bubbling away at the signup desk. Downing cup after cup of coffee, Minako squinted at Yuuri until he finally shuffled towards the signup desk and told the kind desk lady that he was present.

"Katsuki Yuuri?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Alright, sweetheart. You came early. The skating doesn't begin for a few hours. You and your party can wait in the lobby until then."

"Thank you." Yuuri bowed his head and squeaked when Yuuko wrapped her arm over his shoulder and pulled him close as she snapped a selfie with her phone. "Y-Yuuko!"

"Say 'Cheese', Yuuri." An avalanche of selfies cluttered Yuuko's phone while Yuuri stood still as a rock. Takeshi returned from the restroom and immediately went back into the restroom to escape the selfies. Yuuko grabbed his arm and dragged him into the spotlight while Yuuri trembled like a leaf in the dead of winter. Mari had disappeared somewhere, but Minako figured that the teen was collapsed on a bench somewhere, trying to make sense of the spiraling world that she was forced to live in. Right on cue, Minako heard retching somewhere, and she swore under her breath, hoping that Mari still had her barf bag.

"Okay, Yuuko. Let the boys escape. Let them have breakfast and explore before Yuuri really has to get down to business."

Yuuko snapped one more selfie before letting her friends escape. Takeshi rocketed around the lobby like a pup that was introduced to the backyard frontier. Yuuri, on the other hand, crawled to a vacant chair and sat down, propping his head against the wall as he stared at a flickering light on the ceiling. Yuuko fished a few muffins for her pals, Mari, and Minako and emerging from the women's restroom was a green Mari as she plopped breath mints into her mouth.

Okay, maybe they could've taken a plane to the competition site but no. Why cross the country by air when you can do a road trip instead? Road trips were where memories were born, and Minako was pretty sure that no one was going to forget the eighteen hour drive. For sure, she wasn't going to forget and she had drunken enough coffees to prove it. Even so, the biggest event of the road trip had not occurred yet, and was Yuuri ready for it?

The trembling boy munched on his muffin while his glasses fogged up from the steam pouring out of his ears. Oh, Minako had seen that look before. Biting the bottom lip, eyes focused at the shoes, shoulders hunched over, and a face that could rival Mari's sickly composure. A staged anxiety grabbed Yuuri as if he was a stress ball and was squishing the fun and life from the boy's body. Was that fear in the air or did Mari throw up again? Minako stood beside Yuuri, keeping note of how Yuuri tensed up when he felt Minako's presence.

Were there horns on her head? Was there was a pitchfork in her crossed arms? When Yuuri caught sight of Minako, tears welled up in his eyes.  _Not good, not good._

"Yuuri, what songs did you pick out for your performances?" A nice question, an easy question. So why did Yuuri squeal and nearly fell out of his seat. Minako didn't bother hiding her frown. "You did pick your own songs, _did you?"_

Yuuri nodded. What was wrong? If Yuuri picked his own songs, it meant that he was comfortable with them. If he was comfortable, then he should be fine. He wasn't, not in Minako's eyes. The boy was so overcome with fear and anxiety that is practically dripped off of him while he sweated.

"Yuuri." Minako had a firm hand on the boy's shoulder. "Can you lift your head? Please?"

Yuuri looked up and Minako held him close until the trembling stopped.

"Yuuri, do you remember what your Mom told you when you first started skating?"

Yuuri nodded.

"What did she tell you?" Minako whispered it so that only Yuuri could hear.

_"'When you're on the ice, you're not alone. I'm always holding your hand.'"_

It sounded like something Hiroko would say, so Minako wasn't surprised. She reached down and held Yuuri's hand. Yuuri squeezed her hand, and Minako squeezed back.

"Remember that, Yuuri. You're not alone. I'm holding your hand. Yuuko, Takeshi, and even Mari are holding your hand. It might not seem like it right now, but we're always here to support you."

_"Truly?"_

_"Always."_

Ever since that intervention, Yuuri's little bud began to blossom, slowly. He was talking with Yuuko and Takeshi, and Mari was giving him her support while she puked into a barf bag. What Yuuri needed right now was company, and Minako was happy to see that he wasn't pushing anybody away. There had been many nights where Yuuri just wanted to distance himself from the world, but he always came running back to enjoy the company of those he held dear. If anything, seeing a lost sheep return home was perhaps the greatest thing that Minako could see as Yuuri's teacher and lifelong friend.

Standing back from the simple joys of childhood, Minako watched as people came in to wait in the lobby while skaters waltzed in by the dozens to the signup table. There was definitely an older crowd in the bunch. Yuuri may've been the youngest for sure, judging by the size and air of confidence from his adversaries. Minako glanced over at Yuuri, and the boy did notice the older kids that he was competing against. No matter, a firm look of pride rode on Yuuri's face and he even talked to a few skaters. Oh, that made Minako's heart flutter and sing as she downed another cup of coffee.

Things were looking great. Yuuko had calmed down, Takeshi finished getting the jitters off of his bones, and Mari's health began to perk up as competition hour loomed ever nearer. That was before the commotion stirred into the shallow pool. Yuuri was only meant to be walking in water that up to his knees, not a tidal wave that threatened to sweep him out to sea! Paparazzi flew past the door like doves as a solitary spotlight and dozens of roses littered a fantasy red carpet as a peculiar skater winked at the ongoing public and the rivaling junior skaters.

Like a god to his juniors, this long-haired teen had everything Minako wanted in a student. An air of confidence, a dazzling smile, crisp eyes, and a walk that left little to the imagination. Behind her, Minako heard Yuuko fall and Takeshi caught her as blood leaked from her nose. Mari was lost in the sea of people because she was sitting down, and Yuuri fought to keep his head above the crashing waves as skaters and people from all sorts of backgrounds rushed up towards this god of a skater that had stepped into their midst.

"Yuuko, who am I?" Takeshi pointed to himself, but a matching set of cupid hearts were stamped over Yuuko's eyes as she covered her nose.

"He's here,  _Viktor Nikiforov."_

Minako whipped her head back. What did Yuuko say? Where was Yuuri? Right where she thought he would be. With blush riding high on his cheek bones, Yuuri's eyes reflected stars. Minako gulped. Viktor Nikiforov...Where had she heard that name before. No, where had she _seen_ that name before?

Like a silent film, a distant memory played in Minako's head. It was late at night, and she was flipping through the television for a soap opera to watch when she stumbled upon a figure skating performance. One more skater was on the rink. Minako was about to change the channel when she saw a confident young man greet the audience like an old friend. With a spark in his eyes and with his feet skating on clouds, Minako saw a performance that she would never forget. Down to the emotions painted on his face to the gestures that were at play, Viktor Nikiforov captured Minako's attention and heart through his skating. His body moved to the music with a passion, and Minako's remote control slipped from her hands as she studied the teen's choreography.

 _Flawless._ That was the only word that came to her mind. Here and now, Viktor had arrived on the scene but why? His senior debut was two years ago. There was no need to watch performances by juniors unless... _You're checking out the competition._ Minako slid out of focus as she approached Yuuri and gently rocked him back to earth.

The pressure was on. With an idol and worthy competitor watching from the wings, all the junior skaters held themselves up with a certain kind of grace as their coaches tried to wiggle in last-minute pointers and tips before they went into one ear and out the next. Yuuri was no exception, but he blinked at everything. Mari giving him a raised thumb. Blink. Takeshi shouting,  _"Fighting!"_ to pump Yuuri up. Blink. Yuuko reenacting Yuuri's step sequences and pointing out which steps he should look out for. Blink. Minako bit her thumbnail as she waited outside the locker room, waiting for Yuuri to finish changing into his short program's outfit.

Mari and Takeshi had already gone on ahead and a saved a spot for her and Takeshi at the performance arena. Takeshi stayed with Minako, messing with his hoodie strings.

"Do you think he'll do okay?" It was a sincere question, and Takeshi looked up from his hoodie strings.

Arms crossed, Minako shrugged. Only Yuuri knew if he was going to be okay and frankly, she hoped that the small voice in his head would keep him together. It was getting late. Most of the other skaters had already left and were warming up on the ice. Yuuri was still in the locker room, and Minako had the nerve to ask Takeshi to fish Yuuri out. Fortunately, Yuuri managed to come out by himself, thank you very much. With a simple indigo bow tie to complete his light gray vest, rolled up sleeves, and black slacks, Minako had the finishing touches when she slicked back Yuuri's bangs after Yuuri handed her his glasses.

It was something new that Minako and Yuuri had agreed on before the road trip. If the traditional methods of peace didn't quell the anxiety in the back of Yuuri's head, not being able to see the faults may've been the shield Yuuri needed all along. True, he couldn't see that well. True, he held onto Minako and Takeshi's arms as he was escorted to the performance arena. True, his squinting eyes made him look intimidating. True, he couldn't even see his skating idol when he passed by Viktor. Whatever the case, when Yuuri's skates touched the ice, he was a free bird. Spreading his wings to fly, Yuuri tested out his step sequence across the ice as his refection struggled to keep up.

Even so, Minako gnawed on her thumbnail as one by one, the junior skates came forth to show off their short programs. One by one, Minako kept a close watch on Viktor Nikiforov, wondering what was going on in the teen's mind as he watched the skaters. Was he honestly checking his future's competition, or was he here for something else? Away from the cameras, away from the glamour, and with his fame put on the back burner, Minako saw a dullness to Viktor's eyes. Perhaps, it was because he wasn't under a light. But then again, wouldn't a light be reflecting in his eyes from off the ice?

"Yuuri!"

Minako dove her attention back to the rink. When did Yuuri's short program start? Mari clutched her barf bag tightly, almost hugging it as she chewed her nails. Yuuko analyzed Yuuri's moves carefully while Takeshi kept tally of Yuuri's culminating points. All the while, Minako kept her eyes on her pupil, shutting everything else away from her senses. Her attention was on Yuuri. All of it. She didn't even hear the music that was in the background as Yuuri skated. There was no need. Minako watched his movements and pictured what would be in the background. A slow jazz? Perhaps. More so, it could've been a very sad opera piece because Yuuri's facial expression was sullen, and his body lacked any other expression as his movements shouted to the world that he was scared.

Well, not exactly. Yuuri knew what he was doing, but his body was simply following its own rhythm and music. Yuuri was on autopilot while his body did the brunt work but why? Minako didn't look away when Yuuri fell after ending a lutz too early. He stumbled and Minako saw the hesitation as he lifted himself back up to catch the music before it, too, left him behind. All too soon, the performance was over and Minako gripped the edge of the ice rink until her knuckles turned white and shook.

"What happened to him?" Mari whispered. "Whenever he talked about the ice, he was always so happy. I didn't feel happy watching that."

Minako agreed as Yuuri returned from the rink and Yuuko and Takeshi gave him quick hugs before running down the performance with their observations and notes. Some time later, they found out Yuuri's score. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good. Average. An average score for a performance that could've been better. Minako couldn't say that. As blunt as she was, there were things that even she couldn't say as Yuuri nursed his water bottle. How were Yuuri's eyes? Dull.  _Just like Viktor's._ Minako wasn't a miracle worker. She had an idea of what she wanted to say, but wouldn't it be better if Yuuri heard the words from someone he looked up to?

Excusing herself, Minako raced around the building, looking for Viktor. Where could he be? Well, he was where Minako last saw him, waiting by the rink with a bored expression over his face. He appeared to be alone, and all the better. Catching sight of her, Viktor pulled off a signature smile and greeted her. In English.

 _"It's been a long time since I've had to talk like this,"_ Minako commented, the English words almost familiar to her tongue and ears. Viktor downplayed his smile slightly as he chuckled.

_"I never thought that I would find someone else to talk to like this."_

_"True, but we can't have everything that we want. Life would be too boring, anyway."_

Viktor stared at Minako, but Minako kept her blunt words. As she spoke, she could almost hear herself telling these to Yuuri.

_"You're a senior skater who's been at the top of his league since the beginning. Why would you stumble back to the Junior Division? To inspect formidable competitors? Likely, but why would you be worried? Unless, you're sure that you won't be able to surprise people anymore."_

Viktor's fingers jerked, and Minako knew that she had the Russian at checkmate.

 _"Why would I worry about surprising people?"_ Viktor counted.  _"To win is for any sport, yes?"_

 _"We both know that a sport isn't a sport unless you can make a performance out of it."_ Minako balled her hand into a fist.  _"Whether you give it your all or give it nothing in return, an artist feeds off from the audience's reaction. When they cheer, your vision is a little clearer. When they praise, you feel a warmth in your heart. When they don't react at all, it's the same as dying all over again."_

Minako blinked. In her balled fist, what was that? One blink, she was in the normal present. A blink later, she saw the balled fist of a teenager before a ballet recital. Looking down, Minako's heavy coat was replaced with a suitable light gown that was loose around her arms and legs. The tickling strands of her hair were held up with bobby pins and hair ties, all of which that Minako hated back then but wished that she still had right now. The burning spotlight, the dullness in her teenage eyes, and the struggle to reach her top potential because she had nothing to strive for after so many years of dancing. And in that darkness, Minako found her love in ballet again.

It coursed through her veins, tapping little rhythms next to her heart as she stayed in time with the music all around her. With sorrow, she made joy. With pain, she brought comfort. With agony, she wiped back the tears. With disappointment, she held up with a smile.

Minako caught herself before the waterworks got to her first. Clearing her throat, she stepped back into the light that had been shining over her for thirty years.

 _"When you start to lack something, you make something new to cover up the old scar. Even if it seems outrageous at first, you reach out to something that gives you hope, especially if it's the underdog."_ The last bit was more to herself. Having been in Viktor's company for more than enough, Minako escaped before the teen could say anything. Why did she talk to Viktor in the first place? Oh yeah, so that he could be a helpful motivation to Yuuri. Thinking about it, did Minako really have to be that vague with her advice. Maybe she was drawn to tell Viktor all of that because he reminded Minako of herself. Maybe. She didn't know, and she was supposed to be at Yuuri's side, encouraging him and saying sweet words.

No matter. Minako vowed to keep Yuuri under her wing. When Yuuri switched to his free skate outfit, Minako escorted Yuuri to the rink by herself. It was her request, and the children didn't question it. Yuuri was a bit taken back when it was just Minako waiting for him, but Minako reassured him that his friends and sister didn't want to distract him before his last performance.

"Scared?"

"Definitely." At least he wasn't lying. Minako ruffled Yuuri's hair.

"Yuuri, I'm not sure if you know this but--"

"You're proud of me."

Minako smiled. "I guess you knew."

"I  _always_ knew," Yuuri replied back. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to show it, but I'm still learning as I go. With all of this. The competition and--"

"I just want you to skate like you normally do. Without regrets, without fear, and with tons of fun. Can you do that for me, Yuuri? Dance like nobody's watching. Smile like it's the biggest smile you can possibly do. Have fun like every day you're singing under the sun."

Yuuri wrinkled his nose. "That's a funny way to phrase things."

"Hopefully, you'll remember." Minako squeezed Yuuri into a little hug as she watched the boy skate onto the ice one last time.

What was he wearing? A flurry of a thing with criss-crossing frilly fabric across his torso and sleeves that made him like a human decoration or at least a Shakespeare character for some sort of play. Yuuko and Takeshi shouted their words of encouragement while Mari waved her flashing phone as if she was in a concert.

"Good luck!" Minako shouted as the audience gave Yuuri a standing ovation for being the first skater to perform his free skate. All was quiet afterwards. A single light shone upon Yuuri, basking him in its glory.

_"Yuuri!":_

Yuuri froze. That voice. He lifted his head and scanned the crowd. Front and center, there was Viktor Nikiforov. The Russian teen only had Yuuri in his eyes. Pulling back his bangs, he waved at Yuuri and shouted,  _"Yuuri, ganbatte!"_

Minako bit back a smile.  _Wishing him the best is probably the greatest thing he could hear from you._ A warmth blossomed over Minako's chest.

_"Here we have Katsuki Yuuri, a newcomer to the Junior Division and the youngest thus far. Today, he will be performing with the lullaby version of '[History Maker' ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B4TpCgU2BwQnMXY5NXI4bmJHRjQ/view?usp=sharing)by Dean Fujioka."_

Like a fledgling taking flight, Yuuri's skates traced across the ice like he was back in ballet class with Minako. Replace the skates with slippers and Yuuri was light on his feet. Following alone a tune not long forgotten, Yuuri closed his eyes and he could see himself. Saw how and why his dreams came true as his body moved along with the music and improv. Looking there, looking where, Yuuri opened his eyes and gazed down at the blur that was his reflection. It didn't break a sweat as it followed him from place to place, mirroring everything he did because it could do it too.

What was this warmth that found a patch over his heart. It coursed through his blood, giving him more strength than he knew. Wild and small, the rhythms grew along with the tone shifts as Yuuri climbed higher up this wall that he couldn't scale alone. On one hand, he had Mari pulling him up while she cracked a joke or two. On the other hand, he had Yuuko, who snapped more selfies than she could count on one hand. At his right leg was Takeshi, who pushed him forward and had his back. On his left leg, there was Minako as she lent herself as support. Right in front of Yuuri, at the top of the wall that he was sure to reach, there was Viktor.

Extend his own hand, Yuuri held Viktor's hand and Viktor held his. Pulling Yuuri up at those last few inches, Yuuri opened his eyes to a sight he had never seen before. No longer was he scared or shy. For once, he felt joy. When had he felt this way before? He didn't remember, but he felt that joy now. He was unstoppable, a growing flame that couldn't die. He was a force. Yuuri had the wings of an exuberant angel upon his back, and he had the skates of Hermes to prove it as leapt from one side of the rink to the other, capturing his audience while he showed off that sincere smile that built his world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read~


End file.
